Berharap
by zinnia marylandica
Summary: Hanya ada satu harapan bagi Sasuke saat ini. Seiring dengan kesepian yang menghampirinya di tiap pagi saat Naruto pergi tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal, hingga ke lonceng pernikahan pemuda pirang itu di hari kasih sayang. A short-fic written for Bloody Valentine; When Darkness Meets Romance Event. Contains malexmale. Mind to read and review? ;)


**Berharap**  
**a drabble by zinnia marylandica**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_Happy Bloody Valentine, Shrine-chan!_

* * *

Perlahan-lahan oniks itu membuka, menyipit pada awalnya karena cahaya pagi yang menyilaukan. Lamat-lamat bayangan kabur mulai menjadi jelas di matanya, dan langsung tampak pemandangan di luar jendela yang tak sempat ia tutup tirainya kemarin malam. Lantai terlihat berserakan, akibat pakaian yang tergeletak di sana-sini setelah dilupakan pemiliknya kemarin malam.

Tadi malam—hanya beberapa jam yang lalu—dia menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan seseorang. Berdua. Bergumul di balik selimut hangat yang kini telah terjatuh setengah ke lantai yang dingin. Mengacak-acak seprai yang telah ditata sedemikian rupa olehnya di pagi hari. Bercumbu, meninggalkan jejak-jejak panas di setiap kulit yang terkena ciuman kupu-kupu, meninggalkan dirinya terkulai lemah di bawah kuasa sentuhan membara dari pemuda itu, meninggalkan kewarasannya yang hilang perlahan seiring dengan naiknya libido. Tadi malam, dia menghabiskan waktu di dalam hangatnya dekap tangan pemuda itu.

Namun, kini tubuhnya terasa dingin. Bukti kalau dia… sendiri.

Bibir pucat itu mendesah pelan—mengeluarkan segala unek-unek yang dia bisa melalui sebuah helaan napas—karena seharusnya dia tahu ini pasti terjadi. Ini selalu terjadi. Di setiap malam-malam yang hebat, malam tempat mereka terbang ke puncak bernama kepuasan hasrat, dia tetap akan sendiri saat terbangun. Tidak ada kecupan selamat pagi, tidak ada salam permisi, tidak ada bisikan yang menenangkan. Tidak ada.

Yang ada hanyalah kesendirian.

Sepi.

Kosong.

Hampa.

Sama seperti hatinya.

_Dan sama seperti yang pemuda itu rasakan terhadapnya._

**-xxx-**

Ia kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi kulit tubuhnya—_ah, lihatlah bercak-bercak merah itu_—sebelum berjalan perlahan ke pintu kaca besar untuk menatap fajar yang mulai menyingsing. Oniksnya menutup saat wangi embun pagi yang segar menyapa indera penciumannya, saat angin pagi meniup rambut hitamnya yang semakin acak-acakan.

Tatapannya tertambat pada satu pot Lily of The Valley di pembatas balkon yang meneteskan embun. Jemarinya menyentuh bunga-bunga kecil yang baru merekah itu, membentuk lonceng-lonceng mungil. Dia mendengus pelan. Lonceng hanya mengingatkannya pada pernikahan, dan dia benci kata itu untuk saat ini.

Setiap kali teringat kata pernikahan, terbayang olehnya bunga-bunga yang menghiasi altar tempat mengikrarkan janji sehidup semati. Terbayang olehnya senyum bahagia yang merekah di bibir pemuda itu, sinar matahari yang terpantul indah di helaian pirangnya, tatapan safirnya mendarat lembut kepada pasangan hidupnya. Terbayang olehnya riuh tepuk tangan dan suara haru-biru saat kedua mempelai mengesahkan ikrar mereka dengan sebuah ciuman. Terbayang olehnya pipi milik mempelai wanita yang memerah, senada dengan warna rambutnya. Terbayang olehnya, saat kue red velvet dipotong oleh kedua mempelai, dirinya akan berdiri di tengah-tengah saksi pernikahan, memakai tuksedo hitamnya, bertepuk tangan dengan wajah datar menahan air mata.

Uchiha Sasuke tahu, bayangan itu akan terwujud seminggu lagi. Tepat pada saat Hari Valentine.

Undangan dengan warna merah hati yang diberikan Uzumaki Naruto tidak bertuliskan namanya sebagai mempelai, melainkan nama Haruno Sakura. Cocok memang. Putra presiden perusahaan terkenal dengan putri dari mitra bisnisnya.

Cocok dari mananya? Keduanya sama-sama penerus perusahaan ternama, keduanya sama-sama ingin punya masa depan dengan orang yang mereka pilih, dan keduanya sama-sama merasa terpaksa karena hal ini. Mungkin yang benar-benar menambah kecocokan mereka adalah fakta bahwa mereka sama-sama tidak mencintai satu sama lain.

_Ha._

Namun, meski dia tahu kenyataannya—_meski dia tahu Naruto menjadikan dirinya sebagai pelarian dari pernikahannya dengan Sakura_—tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghentikannya. Tidak ada. Tidak dengan mengiris lengannya, tidak dengan menjadi teman tidur Naruto setiap malam, tidak dengan perasaannya terhadap pemuda itu. Bahkan tidak dengan hatinya yang seakan tercekik hanya dengan membayangkannya.

Karena dia tahu, apapun yang dia lakukan, tidak mungkin dia bisa membujuk seseorang yang tidak ingin tahu akan arti cinta itu mencintainya. Tidak bisa, semenjak kematian Kushina dua tahun lalu. Tidak bisa, semenjak pemuda pirang itu lupa bagaimana caranya mencintai seseorang. Tidak akan bisa, bahkan jika Naruto tidak mencintai Sakura.

Setidaknya itulah kesimpulan yang bisa ia terima.

Naruto tidak akan pernah mencintai orang lain. Bisakah ia berharap kalau Naruto hanya akan pernah menjadi miliknya atas kemauan dirinya sendiri? Bisakah dia merasa posesif? Bolehkah?

Dengan hatinya yang teriris, Sasuke meninggalkan lonceng-lonceng putih yang menatapnya dalam bisu di lantai balkon.

Andai saja dia bisa menghentikan bunyi lonceng pernikahan itu semudah menggugurkan bunga lili.

Yah, Sasuke hanya bisa berharap.

**-xxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Di hari pernikahan Naruto, harapan Sasuke hanyalah tinggal harapan._

_Saat ikrar itu diucapkan, tidak ada saksi pernikahan yang tahu kalau hati Uchiha Sasuke terkoyak karenanya. Tetapi, tak ada satu orangpun juga yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya, sebenarnya, Uzumaki Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama hanya dengan melihat ekspresi wajah sang Uchiha muda itu._

_Dia masih bisa merasakan cinta, Uchiha Sasuke._

_Dan itu hanya untukmu._

**_Tapi kau tidak akan pernah tahu._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**-xxx-**

**Fin.**

**-xxx-**

Hahahaha oke ini telat. *berguling di pojokan*

Halo semuanyaaa! Salam kenal, dengan Tama di sini ;) Yup, I'm back. With a different account lol. Akun yang lama masih berfungsi kok, bisa dilihat di profil saya.

Terima kasih telah membaca! *heart* Apakah pendapat temen-temen mengenai _drabble_ saya ini? :)


End file.
